Tribe On
is a transformation used in Mega Man Star Force 2. Similar to the Star Break from the first Mega Man Star Force, each game version has a unique transformation with its own unique Link Force Big Bang that is gained through counter hits. Each Tribe also has its own weakness, and getting hit by it will completely cancel the transformation. Description After Omega-Xis swallows the OOPArt matching the version of the game, Geo Stelar later gains an Ability Wave that allows him to start battles as his version's Tribe. Otherwise, while he is not using any Tribe, he has the option to Tribe On to the Tribe of the version being played using a Brother Card, regardless of the version that Brother is playing. While a Brother is being utilized to invoke a Tribe, that card will remain in the Custom Menu and cannot be selected, until the Tribe is cancelled by hitting its weakness. This will restrict the amount of cards that can be selected while still being able to use the special abilities of the Tribe. Only one Brother Card can be utilized to invoke a Tribe per turn. Alternatively, a Wave Command Code can be entered to start battles as any Tribe. However, this will be overwritten by any Tribe's Ability Wave that is equipped, and the Wave Command will only last until the game is restarted. Double Tribe While using Tribe On, Tribes from Brothers who are playing the same version cannot be invoked. However, invoking a Tribe from a Brother playing a different version will combine both Tribes to form a Double Tribe. Double Tribes retain the card charge ability of the former Tribe, combine the innate abilities from both Tribes, and have their element and Charge Shot matching the latter Tribe. Each Double Tribe has its own Link Force Big Bang, which depends on the combination of elements involved with the Double Tribe. Getting hit by the Double Tribe's weakness will result in the entire Double Tribe being canceled. List of Tribe Ons Mega Man Rogue Mega Man Rogue, known as in Japan, is a form that can only be obtained by the player inserting all six Indie Fragments into their real-life Brother slots. This means that Brothers must be deleted to use it. Mega Man Rogue has no weakness, meaning the player will not lose it once used. To invoke a Mega Man Rogue form, the player must use the only Brother card that they have while having all six Indie Fragments equipped - Mega Man will transform into the Rogue version of the games version's Tribe. Countering whilst in a Rogue Tribe will not net the player any LFB. Instead, to invoke the LFB players need to tap their only Brother card (the one used to invoke the Rogue Tribe in the first place) in response to the opponent using a dimming chip in a versus battle. After which, the Tribe will expire. The LFB is the same as the games version's Tribe's LFB. Whilst using any Rogue Tribe On, players cannot use any Mega Cards. Also, instead of the element boost Mega Man would gain with a normal Tribe, all of his Sword type Battle Cards will gain +50 attack. Mega Man will also gain a 1HP Mu Rejection barrier that will regenerate every turn. Mega Man's Charge Shot and other abilities are otherwise the same as the games version's Tribe. In versus battles, Mega Man's opponent also cannot lock onto him. Alternatively, players can use the Rogue Tribe through use of a Wave Command code. If the Rogue data is turned on, Mega Man will start the battle as his Rogue Tribe form if the Tribe Ability Wave is equipped. Players will not need to delete their Brothers, but they will not gain any Link Power from them, and cannot use their Brother cards. Rogue Zerker (Burai Berserk) *'Element: ' Null *'Train Combo:' Can charge several non-dimming cards and use all of them consecutively without inducing flinching. *Sword +50 *'Mu Barrier:' A protective barrier that regenerates once per turn. *Side Select *'Charge Shot:' Thunder Slash Rogue Ninja (Burai Shinobi) *'Element:' Null *'Body Double:' Up + Y allows Mega Man to counter incoming attacks with a body double wood-element sword attack. *'Card Pierce:' Can charge a non-dimming card to pierce Invis and gain Auto Lock On. *Sword +50 *'Mu Barrier:' A protective barrier that regenerates once per turn. *'Charge Shot:' Shinobi Shuriken (aka Shinobi Star) Rogue Saurian (Burai Dinosaur) *'Element:' Null *'Card Boost: '''Can charge a non-dimming card for an attack boost (varies depending on card). *Sword +50 *'Mu Barrier:' A protective barrier that regenerates once per turn. *'Super Armor:' Prevents flinching *'Charge Shot:' Dino Cannon Gallery normal_concept3_tribe-angel.jpg|Angelus Tribe (not featured) concept art. normal_concept3_tribe-pirate1.jpg|Pirate Tribe (not featured) concept art 1. normal_concept3_tribe-pirate2.jpg|Pirate Tribe (not featured) concept art 2. normal_concept3_tribe-pirate3.jpg|Pirate Tribe (not featured) concept art 3. Trivia *Before deciding on using the Noise Change system in ''Mega Man Star Force 3, Tribe On was considered to return in the game, two other Tribe forms dubbed "Pirate Mega Man" and "Angelus Mega Man" being created in the process.Mega Man Star Force Official Complete Works page 24 References Category:Tribe On